Circle of Love
by Cold-Lover
Summary: Sometimes love can bring happiness, fun, and a whole lot of complications. Collection of Daikeru-Takesuke/other pairings.
1. Falling in Love with an Idiot

A/N: Hey hey, i't's me with a digimon fic! Filled with yaoi-goodness :)

I'm kidding, more like Shounen-ai I guess. I still have somewhat of my innocence left. Or, that's what I think...

We'll see later on.

Well anyways, I suddenly got into Daikeru/Takedai outta nowhere and probably read a lot of fics on them but there wasn't much so I wasn't fully satisfied._ I want more daikeru love!_ ;p So I'm gonna make a fic filled with drabbles, oneshots, stories, etc- all Daisuke/Takeru centric. Good, no? (I'll also include other couples if I can)

There probably won't be much angst cause angst fics make me depressed. It will probably be filled with fluff and interesting 'situations', but let's leave it at that for now.

Anyways, I borrowed some digimon to help me along with the story.

**Veemon:** Kidnapping is against the law!

But you're digital components created from data stored in the hardrive of a computer. I'm just borrowing you for now. :)

**Patamon:** She's got us there.

Warning: None so far..unless you can't take two guys making out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon whatsoever.

* * *

Falling in Love with an Idiot

_Urg. I just had to fall in love with him of all people._

Daikeru/Takedai

...

Daisuke was an idiot- or that was what most people thought of him. But to his friends, he was an idiot with a big heart. He always care for his firends and family and puts them before himself, though he would never admit that. Even if some don't believe it, under all that bold and obnoxious attitude was a soft person.

"What are you looking at?" The google-head boy's voice snapped Takeru out of his thoughts. The blonde just smiled at the other who was currently stuffing himself with pork buns.

"Nothing." The dark-haired boy looked questionably at his former rival but he noticed the blond staring at the food in his hands.

"Don't expect me to give you any!" Daisuke remarked while inching farther away from the latter.

"Stingy." Takeru mocked, half amused.

The pair were sitting under a shady tree after playing soccer and basketball for 3 hours straight - they were immensely tired and decided to rest for a while. Taichi and Yamato was suppose to get nourishment hours ago but they haven't been back ever since!

_They probably started making out or something and forgot about us. _

Takeru groaned inwardly. It also didn't help the fact that Daisuke brang some snacks along and wasn't planning to share anytime soon. Mentioned something about rare and expensive limited edition pork buns.

_Greedy bastard._

Takeru stopped thinking when a grumble emitted from below. His face flushed from embarassment while he clutched his stomach.

Daisuke heard and looked down from his last half-bitten pork bun to the blond. He sighed and held it in front of the Takeru's face while looking away dejectedly.

"Eat, before I regret it."

Takeru smiled lightly and took a bite of the snack with a devilish scheme in mind. _Revenge time. _Takeru grinned inwardly while he let his tongue slip out to lick the other's hand and smirked when it was quickly pulled away, showing a redden Daisuke.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"What, can't a guy eat?" Takeru stuck his tongue out playfully. Daisuke growled at the comment. Without thinking, he briskly leaned in and bit down on Takeru's tongue. The blond flinched while his eyes widened immensely.

Takeru sharply pulled back while scowling at a grinning goggle-head boy. _Okay, that was unexpected-_

"Oh, one more thing," Daisuke quickly grasped the back of Takeru's head and dived his tongue into the other's mouth.

At this moment, Takeru had lost his sanity and couldn't think straight anymore. All his thoughts flew out of his head while he was being kissed senseless by his best friend. He felt Daisuke's tongue go deeper into his own mouth, exploring it hungerly and flushed bright red while he tried to restrained himself from letting out a gratifying moan. Daisuke smiled inwardly when he got what he came for and pulled back satisfied.

"I already regretted giving you that bun." He chewed on the remains of the snack and licked his lips. Takeru sat there and stared, speechless.

"..Dai, you do realize that was in _my_ mouth."

"Ya, so? It's not like your spit is contaminated or anything."

Takeru refrained himself from strangling the other boy. His kiss was stolen from a guy who didn't even consider it kiss! What kind of idiot-

_Wait, he is one. _

Takeru sighed bitterly. _"I just had to fall for an idiot."_

Daisuke frowned. "Who are you calling an idiot?"

He narrowed his eyes while lingering near Takeru's face. The blond blushed-he had accidently said something he shouldn't have said! He was about to explain when he felt a finger press against his mouth.

"That idiot that you fell for.. better be me." Daisuke grinned when he saw the latter blush even harder. But before he could respond, Takeru felt warm lips touch his own. It was gentle, soft and...nice.

Daisuke pulled back with a wide grin. "That's what a _real_ kiss is."

He swiftly leaned in closer to whisper in the blond's ear.

"_Want me to show you what a real passionate kiss is?"_

_---  
_

* * *

A/N: That ends first one, more to come :)


	2. Sweet Temptation

A/N: I find that most of my fics include some sort of food in it. I'm pratically writing every one on an empty stomach...

Warning: I think Daisuke's acting a bit occ here but that's for you to decide. Don't worry, I won't make him like that in all the chaps. Just couldn't resist this one! xD

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I just don't.

* * *

Sweet Temptation

_Some things are hard to resist._

Daikeru/Takedai

---

"Aw man! That was my favourite kind too!" Daisuke stared at his half-eaten chocolate swirl ice-cream which was now splattered messily on the ground. Takeru stiffled a chuckle.

"Too bad Dai, it was your own fault."

The google-head scowled. "But I'm still hungry...unless.." Daisuke glanced up to his friend, putting on his most innocent face he could muster up. Takeru faltered a bit and grimaced at his own weakness.

"Please 'Keru?"

"No Dais-"

//Insert puppy-eye face//

"I am not-"

//Insert puppy-eye face with sparkles.//

"Okay Okay! I'll give you mine! Just stop looking at me like that!" Takeru reluctantly handed over his chocolate-mint cone while Daisuke merrily began licking the treat down. Instead of staring at the redhead gorging on the ice cream which _he_ ate, the blond resorted to banging his head on a nearby wall instead. _Control yourself Takeru! _

"You might damage your brain cells if you keep doing that." Daisuke stated while still eating his friend's cone. Takeru rolled his eyes.

"I think that's a little too late, considering that I already have a so-called-friend that does the job for me."

"If you're referring to me, you're gonna regret that."

"Like I ever do." The blond retorted.

"Alright, I warned you."

Daisuke leaned in with a small smirk on his lips. His eyes glinted slightly but the only thing that Takeru saw was the soft lips that inched closer by the second. His mind and heart raced but he couldn't do anything but stand still.

"Gotcha."

Takeru blinked as he felt something wet on his nose. He reached up to touch his melted ice cream that was currently dripping all over his face. The blond growled in annoyance.

"Very funny Daisuke."

He wiped the cream off his face and licked it off his finger. Takeru turned to face the other boy again, only to be frozen by a creamy substance on his lips. He looked down to see the ice-cream in between their mouths. Daisuke began licking the treat nonchantly and Takeru inwardly smiled. He played along as they both devoured the treat and met in a sweet kiss.

---

* * *

A/N: Short but sweet x)

**Chibi-veemon:** I suddenly have a craving for chocolate ice-cream.

**Patamon:** Forget it. If it's Daisuke, it'll probably end up on the ground again.

**Chibi-veemon:** Hey!

**Patamon:** Not my fault you have a ditzy partner.

**Chibi-veemon:** Well..he can always use his 'secret weapon' to take Takeru's again!

**Patamon:** That is-...actually, ya you're right.

**Chibi-veemon:** I am?

**Patamon:** Takeru! Why are you so weak-hearted!?

I'd like to know that myself. I'll probably make Takeru more dominate in future chaps but we'll see.

---

Ok I'll just explain some things to note before I forget:

1) You can request a couple and whatnot and I may include them in some of the chapters (don't give me a _whole_ list please)

2) Give me a scenario Daisuke/Takeru related that you wish to see and I might (note: _might_) make a chapter for it. I'll try anyways. :P

4) I have tons of ideas swarming around my head that's waiting to be written, so keep looking forward to future chaps! :)


	3. Drunk

A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews so far- I love you guys! More reviews make me more motivated! xD

I just realized these are short drabbles so far but I'll make longer ones sometime soon.

This is for the one who requested a more dominate Takeru...but I think I made him uke-ish near the end. //utter fail//

Warning: Not much, just some BL as usual. And a very OOC Takeru.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did, I wouldn't be here. I'd be making some of these scenes into lost episodes.

* * *

Drunk

_You know you can't hold back._

Takesuke/Daikeru

---

Daisuke nearly jumped as two hands banged against the wall on either side of him. The redhead tried backing up against the wall to escape but failed because, apprantly, it was solid. He glanced at his captor and gulped nervously when he saw his beat-red friend grinning slowly.

"Dai..you're hott." The blond slurred while leaning in to capture Daisuke's lips. The goggle-head dodged the kiss and Takeru ended up kissing his neck instead. The blond didn't mind though as he started nicking the skin, resulting in a madly blushing and frantic Daisuke.

"No, you're hot!" Daisuke grabbed the other's shoulders and pulled away while holding one hand to the blond's forehead. "Either you have a really bad fever or you're really, _severely_, drunk."

Takeru pouted and looked up innocently at him. "But I love you."

Daisuke twitched and almost, _almost_, blushed. "No, you don't. It's just the alcohal talking. No more drinks for you!"

"Daii!"

"Ta-ke-ru. SNAP OUT OF IT YOU IDIOT!!" The goggle-head boy snapped while shaking his friend violently. Daisuke really didn't expect to go to Mimi's party and end up alone in a room with a drunk blond trying to hit on him. He really didn't.

"Dai..su..keee..it hurtts."

"Oh, Sorry." Daisuke released his friend who collasped into his arms tiredly. _He's gonna have one hell of a hangover. _

"Daisuke..you're hott."

"Takeru, you do realize you're hitting on ME, right?!"

"Yeaa, soo?" Takeru slowly looked up to the redhead deeply flustered. Daisuke was taken aback and stared at the blond for a moment. Making up his mind, he let out an empty sigh before grinning wide.

"Don't you _dare_ tell your brother I took advantage of you while you were drunk."

A charming smile and a nod was all Daisuke needed before doing what he wanted to do all night.

---

* * *

A/N: You let your mind wonder what Daisuke was holding back all the time during the party. ;)

I don't think the last sentence made any sense but I don't care anymore. I'm tired, it's like 2AM in the morning and a Daikeru thought just randomly popped into my mind and I had to write it or else I wouldn't be able to sleep. x_x

**Patamon:** How much did you spike Takeru's drink?!

**Chibi-veemon:** ..dunno. I thought it was juice!

Goodnight guys, as I leave you with another Daikeru fic.

* * *


	4. Dinner is Served

A/N: Another food fic...Ya I know, I gotta stop. Next thing you know I'd be writing a Daikeru fic on pumpkins. I know, what the hell.

But at least this is more longer than the others I made so far!

This is for the one who requested Ioryako. Lol, I never really thought of that pairing before, but it works. Oh, and also Yamachi/Taito.

Warning: None at the moment.

Disclaimer: I don't owe Digimon nor will I ever get a chance to see a real authentic scene with Daikeru. Maybe in my dreams..

* * *

Dinner is served.

_Be aware of food made from your boyfriend._

Daikeru/Ioryako/Taito

---

Takeru stared at the pile of sludge on his plate, or what was known to be his dinner. Everyone else in the room looked at it disgusted, curious and/or sick. The only one who wasn't at all phased was the one who made it himself.

"Eat up guys, before it gets cold!" Daisuke grinned widely. Everyone thought it was strange that the goggle-head boy had invited everyone to dinner at his house..the dinner that _he_ made. It was absurd! It was abnormal! It was just plain..weird.

Takeru looked up to Daisuke with a plastered smile on.

"Looks great Dai, but I have to go-"

"Eat it before you go then." The redhead countered with a grin.

"But if I'm late-"

"You said it looks good right? So eat." Daisuke scooped up some of the "dinner" into his spoon and held it in front of the blond's mouth.

Takeru grimaced as the intoxicating smell made its way to him. He leaned back to distance himself from the spoon and his mouth.

"I am not gonna eat that."

Daisuke plastered on a mock-hurt expression. "You never know until you try."

"Dai, it's green, lumpy and smells like your old gym socks."

"So? That doesn't have anything to do with the taste."

The moment Daisuke finished his sentence, Iori dropped dead on the ground. Everyone widened their eyes as they gathered around the younger boy.

"Oh look what you've done Daisuke! You killed him! You murderer!!" Miyako flailed around, pointing accusations at the goggle-head.

"He's not dead Miyako. Just fainted....from Daisuke's dinner." Hikari checked his pulses before lifting him up and placing her arm around his shoulders. "I'll bring him to the couch."

"I'll go with you!" Miyako followed the two to the living room while the rest stared at the scene.

The room was silent for a few moments.

"I'm not eating that."

"Come on 'Keru!"

"You saw what happened."

"Iori has a weak stomach."

"I don't wanna end up dead."

"He just fainted!"

"Cause of you're food!"

"Oh, come on!"

"No!"

"Please!!"

"No!!"

"Don't you love me at all?"

Takeru twitched at the comment. It was _always_ that excuse and he would _always_ fall for it. _Always. _

_'Dammit!'_

"Fine- but if I die, I'm haunting you in the afterlife."

"Deal." Daisuke grinned and before the other could react, he shoved the dinner into the blond's mouth. Takeru swalled forcefully as the aftertaste attacked his taste buds. Silence consummed the room once more before a certain blond collasped out of the chair and onto the floor.

"..."

"HEY guys, Iori is alive!" Miyako grinned cheerfully while entering the room again, carrying the half-dead asian along with her.

"Really?.. What did you do?" Ken asked warily. He didn't want to think about anything right now. Maybe just a plan to escape before anymore of them became victims.

"CPR."

"..."

"What?! It was the most efficient way!"

"Are you sure it wasn't just some internal psychological desire?"

Miyako blushed but her death glare towards Daisuke made everyone shut up. The redhead just smiled while picking up the blond into his hands, carrying him bridal style.

"I guess I have to 'revive' Takeru then. You guys keep eating."

And with that, Daisuke went into his room and closed the door shut. Everyone else pushed their plates away from themselves and exchanged glances.

"_He purposely put some poison in here didn't he?"_

"_Definately."_

"_Glad I'm not Takeru."_

"_That's for sure."_

"_Where did he learn to cook like that anyways?!"_

-----

"Um..Tai?"

"Yea Yamato?"

"..Why is the dinner you made look .._revolting_."

"I made it from my pure love and soul _dear_."

"Ok, now you're acting like a creepy obsessed fan."

"Just shut up and eat it."

"Fine.."

Tai grinned.

_'Bon appetite.'_

---

* * *

A/N: OK..that didn't go as smoothly as I wanted it too but whatever.

**Veemon:** Who knew the leaders could be so _evil_.

**Patamon:** No, it's more evil to force them to eat it. -glares at author-

What? It's fanfiction. I can control every single move they make. Bwahaha.

**Digimon:** ...

Nn, I'm gonna get myself a snack before writing again.


	5. Misunderstandings

A/N: I'm not so sure about this chap, you tell me how this was. :/

Warning: Holy crap! Threesome!

Disclaimer: Digimon is owned by Toei/Bandai. Not me.

* * *

Misunderstandings

_It's not what it looks like...really!_

Daikeru/Daikenkeru (?)

_---_

It was near noon and the younger Chosen ones decided to eat outside for once; It was also the time to get together for so long after their adventures in the digiworld. Hikari and Miyako was preparing the food and had told them to meet at the park while Iori had gone off to get some drinks, leaving Takeru and Daisuke on their own for the moment.

"Aurgh! When is Ken gonna his lazy ass down here?!" The google-head boy complained loudly while laying down on the grass. Takeru resisted the urge to roll his eyes but leaned against the tree instead.

"He's not coming till later Daisuke. Busy, remember?"

"I know that! I'm just bored, alright? Nobody to talk to!" The redhead ranted. Takeru shifted his gaze to his friend questionably.

"What am I, a brick wall?"

"Yes, yes you are."

Takeru rolled his eyes this time. "Whatever Dai. At least I'm not thick-headed like someone I know."

"Hey, I'm more clever than what people take me for."

"Ya, I believe you."

"Really?"

"No."

"Aurghh! I'm booored! Where the hell is everyone?!"

The blond was gaining a headache with all the complaining and random outburts, but it's not like he could do anything about it. It took most of his self-control to not do something he might regret; like hitting the goggle-head until he quieted down or giving a kiss to just shut him up for a while.

Wait, _what?_

"If you're so bored, find something to do then." Takeru suggested while fiddling with the white hat on his head. A distraction was what he needed to calm down his stupid hormones.

He was suddenly alerted when he felt his hat pulled down over his eyes and a second later swiftly lifted off. The blond glared at the other who already stood up.

"Daisuke, give it back."

"Not a chance."

"I mean it." Takeru stood up from where he sat and started toward the other. Daisuke began to run while waving the hat around. He went as far to stick out his tongue mockingly.

"Make me!"

Takery growled under his breath. "Come back here!"

Being a soccer player had many advantages, like lightnening speed, immense stamina and instant reflexes but being a basketball player had its advantages as well. Before minutes, the blond was quickly catching up to the goggle head with a icy smile.

"Dai, if you don't want to get hurt, give me back my hat!"

"Why do you care so much about it?" Daisuke countered with a smirk.

"I don't know! Just give it back!" Takeru wanted to know too. He had many replicas back at home so losing this one wasn't much big of a deal. _Whatever_. The blond, leaving no other options, quickly tackled the redhead and pinned him to the ground.

"Give it back and I might let you go." Takeru smiled playfully but faltered when he look down to see a dishelved Daisuke looking innocently up at him. _What the- _"!!"Before he knew it, Takeru was instantly flipped and found himself staring up at the tanned male.

"Tsk, you let you're guard down 'Keru." Daisuke looked down on the blond with his usual bright grin, but Takeru dismissed it entirely.

_Keru? Since when did he started calling me that!? _Before he could ask, a warm breath flew accross his face as Daisuke inched his face closer to his.

"Hey! That's unfair Dai!" Takeru struggled from beneath to get free while trying to fight the blush that was creeping up his face. He failed to get free from the other's grip so he decided to bear an icy glare to the redhead instead. That was a bad idea since he was fully flushed now that Daisuke's face was a mere inch from his own. The redhead only grinned in return.

"I'm sorry for interupting such a special moment, but what in the world are you guys doing?"

Daisuke and Takeru both looked sideways to see Ken standing a few feet away. He didn't look fazed at all at the scene, more curious than surprised or any of the sort.

"Umm.." They both looked at each other confusedly before realizing what a _compromising_ position they were in. Daisuke quickly got off of the blond and flailed in front of the intruding male.

"It's not what it loks like Ken! It was an accident, a complete accident! Right Tk?" Daisuke looked back and Takeru nodded quickly. The genius raised an eyebrow at his friend's overreacting state but decided to let it slide

"Don't worry guys, your relationship-"

"-WHAT!?"

"..-'friendship' doesn't bother me at all."

_He's misunderstanding something! He's definately misunderstanding something!_

"..Guys?" Ken observed their frantic expressions warily. The two exchange glances before staring at him intently.

"No one has to know." Daisuke whispered and then smirked. Takeru smiled as well.

"I take him down, you 'shut him up'?"

"Deal."

"What are you guys ..planning?" Ken took a step back while he saw his two close friends walking towards him. He had a bad feeling about this... "-GAH!"

-----

"Hey guys! We're finally....here." Miyako and Hikari stared at the three boys sprawled all over each other on the ground. It was more of the fact that they were half-naked that irked the two girls instead of the fact that they were making out.. in _public_. Either way, they both simultaneously turned around and walked away.

"Hikari..this is only going to be between only us, alright?"

"I think it's a little too late for that..."

---

* * *

A/N: Next one will be better, I promise.

Wait, how did Ken manage to crawl into this?!

**Wormon:** I'm so proud of him //sniffs//

**Veemon:** Hey! Where did you come from?!

**Patamon:** I don't like this. Takeru should only be with one person!

Aha, don't worry. I'll throw Ken somewhere else.

**Wormon:** What?!

*Pair* him up with *someone* else.

**Wormon:** Why?

More Daikeru/Takesuke to come. ^^"


	6. Cold Nights

A/N: I'm seriously sorry for not writing up a chapter for so long. Busy with highschool and all that sh*t. Life's more complicated than it seems.

**Veemon:** She's just lazy.

No! I'm just severely busy. BUT I won't stop writing Daikeru!

**Patamon:** Riiight.

-Ahem-

Anways, it's like freezing here right now, so I'm gonna make a short chap based on winter! Awesome, right? Haha, I was literally shivering while writing this. Enjoy dear readers. Enjoy.

Warning: Very moody Takeru.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

* * *

Cold Nights

_I'll always be there to warm you up._

Daikeru

---

It was cold.

No, that was an understatement.

It was freezing like hell.

_I rather be in hell than here. _Takeru thought bitterly while rubbing his frigid hands together._ At least it has __**fire **__there__._

If he had a choice, he would've stayed home and curled up near a fireplace instead of walking out in the cold without even a sweater on. But _noo_, he just had to get dragged out in the frosty night by a certain goggle-headed boy who wanted to go out for a walk. Why a walk in the middle of the night, Takeru would never know.

"Are you cold?" Daisuke glanced at the shivering blond with a natural smile on. His clothing weren't as warm considering it only consisted of a simple T-shirt and long pants. It looked as if he decided to just wake up in the middle of the night, throw on any random clothing and rush outside to get the blond.

"No, I'm _perfectly_ fine." Takeru nearly hissed the words out. He wasn't in the mood for playing or joking around. No, he wasn't in the mood for anything. All he wanted to do was go back home, get warmed up and go back to sleep.

"Doesn't look like you're fine."

Takeru glared daggers at the boy.

"Tell me right now."

"Huh? Tell you what?"

"Tell me why the hell you dragged me out in the cold like this!" Takeru flared at the redhead in front of him. This wasn't worth his precious time at -

"Because I wanted to see you."

Ok, that was new.

"...Why?"

"Cause I missed you."

"...Dai, I only went out of town for two weeks."

"And you didn't take time to see me once you got back?" Daisuke asked, looking offended.

"I just got back at midnight! Besides, I was going to visit you tomorrow." Takeru reasoned.

Takeru almost forgot about the trip he took to France to visit some relatives there. He was planning on only staying a few days but it seemed to drag on and on. The blond has just gotten home and slept for a while until a certain redhead decided to intrude and drag him away.

_That idiot.._

"But I wanted to see you now."

Takeru didn't know why, but he swore he felt his heart beat twice as hard when those words flowed out of the other's mouth.

"..Really now? Can't you pick another time where it's not 2 in the morning on a dead cold night like this?"

Daisuke just laughed while Takeru looked away annoyed; he couldn't understand him at all.

"I missed you... a lot, so I couldn't stay put when I heard you came back."

Takeru couldn't help but smile a little. "I missed you too, Daisuke."

"Plus, I had to know you weren't cheating on me while you were gone!"

A twitch. "Idiot! I would never do something like that!"

Daisuke smiled. "I know."

Takeru slightly frowned. _Him and his stupid mind tricks.._

The blond abruptly stopped and felt his body shiver again as a small gust of wind passed by. It seemed as if the cold was getting stronger.

"If you're cold, you should just admit it."

"Who said I was cold?" Takeru retorted bitterly. He seriously didn't have time for this.

"I'll warm you up anytime." Daisuke flashed his all-knowing grin but froze when he started getting pelted by wet snow.

Takeru stuck his tongue out mockingly while throwing a snowball up and down.

"No thanks Daisuke. Now are you gonna tell me why the hell you _really_ brang me out here, or am I gonna have to keep throwing these at you?"

"Ah-! That's cruel! Where did the angeletic Takeru that I have always known gone to?"

Takeru twitched and without warning, he hurled the freezing snowball right at Daisuke's face and proceeded throwing multiple snowballs at his target.

"Ow-ow-OW! Ok ok, I give I give!"

"That's not gonna cut it!" Takeru was about to throw another snowball but a hand grasped his wrist before he could do anything. Daisuke staggered up and pulled the blond towards him while wrapping his arms around his lover's waist.

"Don't you think you're overreacting abit, 'Keru?"

"Shut up."

Daisuke smiled. "You know I always love you no matter what ..or where you are."

"...I know."

Daisuke grinned and leaned forward as their foreheads touched. He smiled as Takeru absentmindedly looked away while fighting a blush that was threatening to appear.

"..We're in public you know."

"So? It's the middle of the night."

"But-"

"You're warm now, aren't you?

"..I guess.." Takeru leaned in closer while slightly closing his eyes. He was tired and cold, but Daisuke was warm and comforting. If he fell asleep now, it would probably put the redhead in some predicament.

_Whatever, he owes me for waking me up anyways._

"Good. I told you I would warm you up!...Keru? Hey! Takeru!"

_"Nn..I love you too.."_

..zzZZzz..

* * *

A/N: Uhh...not the best, but I'll do better!

**Patamon:** Hopefully.

Fluffy Daikeru is loveable 3

...

Well, please review (if you want) and tell me how it is. ^^


	7. Lucky Charm

A/N: Re-done. So I decided to do this all over. For the sanity of it all, please don't read this chapt. Just, don't. If you have to, just skip right to the end.

I was probably high when writing this. I don't even think it makes sense. As you can see, I'm not much of a professional writer.

So that is to say, I warned you.

* * *

**Lucky Charm**

_I'm lucky enough to have you.  
_

Daikeru

* * *

Luck was not on his side today.

Daisuke was wondering what he had done in his past life that made him deserve all this.

"YOU BASTARD!!"

"WOOF!"

Daisuke blamed _him._

"LOVE ME BABY!"

"YOU DON'T DESERVE MEAT!"

"AS IF! HE'S MINE!!"

It was all _his_ fault that he was going through hell right now.

"COME HERE SO I CAN SLICE YOUR FUCKIN' HEAD OFF!"

"YOU CHEATERR!!!"

It was all _his_ fault that he currently being chased by stalkers, butchers, fangirls and.. dogs.

"MY LOVE!"

"IM GONNA KILL YA!!"

It was all Takeru's fault.

===== Flashback =====

"Daisuke, let's go out."

"What?" The redhead grudgingly sat up and stared at the blond from the other side of the couch. He was feeling moody lately and didn't feel like doing anything. This was just definately not a good day for him.

First, he got kicked out of class for not getting his work done.

Second, he forgot his lunch and had to starve for a while.

Third, he saw two certain people make-out in the bathroom which he interrupted ever so greatly.

Fourth, he nearly got killed from the couple he interrupted in number three.

Fifth, a black cat dashed out in front of him - resulting in a horrific fall.

And sixth, he knew it was gonna happen the moment he walks out of the house.

"..You're kidding, right?"

"We haven't gone out in a while." Takeru retorted defensively.

"Keru, you know the things that happened to me today."

"I know I know, you've been practically ranting for hours-"

"Then you understand."

"-But I need to buy some groceries!"

"What are you, some housewife!?"

"I am not-!"

"-Who needs groceries! Who needs food!" Daisuke huffed furiously. There was no way in hell he was going to go-

//*Grumble*//

"...."

"Ah. Your stomach doesn't agree with you."

"Shut up."

"Please Dai!"

"No way."

"Fine. If you can stand being hungry till tomorrow."

"..."

-----

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Daisuke muttered sourly while walking along the sidewalk.

"You're just too superstitious."

"Easy for you to say, nothing happened to you yet!"

Takeru ignored the depressed boy and continued walking on. Despite the fact that he knew Daisuke was scared to go out right now, the blond wanted to calm him down a bit and make him forget about bad luck for now. Besides, he couldn't take Daisuke curled up on the couch and complaining any further. Takeru stopped when they came across a meat store and went in with a reluctant goggle-head trailing behind.

"What de ya want?" A gruffy man behind a counter spat while glaring at the two when they came in.

"Let's see...what kind of meat do you want today?" Takeru asked while examining the products behind the glass.

"I dunno, just pick something and get out of here." Daisuke didn't really care, he just wanted to get out of here immidiately. He had a bad feeling about this place, and the way the butcher was glaring at them while holding two razor sharp knives made him feel_ so_ much better.

"Ey, YOU!"

"Eh? Me?" Daisuke backed away slightly when the knife was pointed at him.

"REAL MEN eat MEAT!"

"Wha? I-"

"REAL MEN choose their own MEAT!"

"What are y-"

"REAL MEN DON'T LET THEIR WIFE CHOOSE THEIR MEAT!"

Takeru twitched. "Who the hell are you calling a w-mmrph!?"

"-LOOK buddy, I have no idea what the hell you're saying." Daisuke covered the blond's mouth while backing away towards the door. He gulped when the butcher _growled _and started sweating when the the man jumped over the couter, making his way towards the both of them.

"Are ye mocking meh?"

"Uh..."

"Are **ye** mocking me?"

"Yes! I mean-!"

The man narrowed his eyes.

"You are **_dead_ **meat."

_Shit._

"RUN!!" Daisuke barged out of the shop and started running as quickly as he could while holding on to Takeru's hand. The blond looked pissed but knew it was better to run then stay back with a crazy butcher.

"IMMA GONNA SLICE YOU'RE HEAD OFF!" The man yelled while swinging his knives around violently. Daisuke didn't dare look back and started running faster, but apparantly, that was not a smart move.

A women decided to walk in his way with tons of dogs on a leash. Because he couldn't stop running, he did the most perdictable thing. Yes, Daisuke tripped over the dogs which resulted with them chasing him.

"WOOF! WOOF!!"

Why? He would never know.

"Maybe because you smell like meat." Takeru had managed to avoid the trip and started running alongside Daisuke again.

"WHY the hell would I smell like MEAT?!"

"Well, we were just in that meat store-"

"AURGHH!!!"

Daisuke dashed forward in an attempt to escape everything but he had coincidentally bumped into a girl, making her fall to the ground.

_Great, what now?_

"Hey, I'm sorry, you alright?" Daisuke offered a hand to help lift her up. The girl looked up and stared at the redhead.

"..."

"Um..hey, you ok?" Daisuke asked again. The girl only looked at him for a while until her eyes turned into hearts and she grabbbed onto his legs.

_Omigosh omigosh! Some hunky dude asked if I was alright! Kyaaa! I'm in love!!_

"I LOVE YOU!!"

"Wha-WHA-WHAT?!"

"MARRY ME!!"

"HAH?! ARE YOU INSANE?!" Daisuke turned and glanced at Takeru with a desperate look. _'Help me!'_

The blond stared at the both them and turned away.

"Hmph."

"TAKERU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! HELP ME HERE!!"

"It's you're problem, you deal with it."

"WHAT?! Why are you suddenly acting like some jealous girlfriend?! I NEED YOUR HELP!!"

"Who said I was jealous?!"

"WOOFF!! BARK!!"

"BASTARDD! FACE ME IF YOU HAVE THE GUTS!!"

_Ah shit. _Daisuke looked back to see the crazed butcher and dogs coming closer by the second. Without a second thought, he pried the girl away from him, grabbed Takeru's wrist, and started running again.

"Wait! My love! Come back to me!!" The girl quickly got up and desperately started following the goggle-head.

"I knew it! I knew something bad would happen the moment I stepped out of the house!!" Daisuke yelled in panic while turning a corner.

"Wait, Dai-"

_SHIT!_ Daisuke stopped dead in his tracks when he came face to face with a crowd of girls blocking his way.

"DAISUKE MOTOMIYA!" One girl shouted while pointing towards him with an assertive look. Daisuke really didn't want to know.

"..Yes?"

"GO OUT WITH US RIGHT NOW!!"

"WHAT? WHY?!" It was bad enough that he was being chased by some random girl who madly confessed to him, but now a _hoard_ of girls?! If he wasn't so caught up in this mess, Daisuke would've been proud of himself for becoming so popular- but right now, it felt like a nightmare.

"Yes! We all managed to fall for you during one of your soccer tournaments and decided to establish a Daisuke Fanclub!"

"I-what-wait, huh?!"

"We've been following you for quite a while. Now is our chance to shower you with all of our affection and undenying love!!"

_I've been stalked?_ Daisuke stared at them in disbelief. "I don't believe this."

"GET HIM GIRLS!"

"KYAAA!! DAI-KUUNN!!!"

"YADDAAA-DES!!"

-------

_This is a dream. This has to be a dream. There's no other explanation for this!!_

Daisuke leaned against the building while breathing heavily. He had somehow managed to escape into a deserted alley and was currently in hiding. _Why me?_

He didn't deserve this. He didn't do anything bad to deserve anything like this!

But...there was the time when he broke Yamachi's lamp by accident after witnessing an intriguing scene when entering their living room.

Also the time when he broke Koushiro's laptop when he was being occupied with Mimi..

Oh, and the day where he spilt juice all over Miyako and Kairi during their double date.

And the time where- _wait, stop. I'm just gonna keep making myself depressed if I keep thinking about this._

The goggle-headed boy sighed and looked around to see Takeru standing tiredly by his side.

"Admit it." Daisuke glared at the blond accusingly.

"Admit what?"

"You know what!"

"No, I don't."

"Admit that I was right and you were wrong!"

"About what?"

"If I haven't gone out today, we wouldn't be in this mess!!"

"I actually think this is kinda fun." Takeru tried to hold in a laugh when Daisuke gave him a disbelieving look.

"Takeru."

"Yes?"

"You're secretly enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"Why you-"

"HE'S OVER THERE! GET HIM!!"

"DAISUKEE!! YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM LOVE!!"

"WOOF!! WOOF!"

"DAMN BRAT, I WILL KILL YA!"

"Aw man! Can't you guys give me a break!?" Daisuke blanched at the sight of the girls, butcher, and dogs at the end of the alley. He quickly turned around to run away again but was hit with the most crucial fact.

He was in a deserted alley.

There was a huge wall at the end.

Everyone else was blocking the only exit.

They're was no escape.

At all.

_Shit._

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE YOUNG, DAMMIT!" Daisuke flinched and closed his eyes to prepare for the worst but was surprised by the sudden silence. He peeked open an eye to see Takeru standing in front of him with an arm raised. His expression looked more amused than anything else.

"Come any closer and you have no idea what I'm going to do to you." The blond threatened cheerfully.

"Yer can't do nothing, you're just a measily wife!"

"What wife?! Daisuke is mine and mine alone!!"

"NO he's mine!"

"WOOF WOOF!"

"Why can't we be close to him anyways? What's he to you huh?!"

"QUIET."

Daisuke was amazed how the blond had the power to silence a whole crowd of people-and animals.

"I'm stronger than I look." Takeru glared at the butcher at the insult. "And Daisuke is not _yours_, nor will he ever be." He stared at the group of girls huddling together but felt a small smirk forming.

"You want to know why?" The blond wrapped his arms around Daisuke's neck while ignoring everyone else. At that moment, Takeru swiftly planted a deep kiss to an unsuspecting Daisuke. "...because I'm his_ lover_."

----

"HOLY SH-!" Daisuke abruptly sat upright, breathing heavily while trying to make sense of everything. He whipped around and scanned the area, quickly relieved that yes, this was his room - and yes, there was nothing chasing him, and damn yes - it was all a freaking nightmare. Daisuke released a long breath he was holding in and glanced longingly at the phone on the drawer.

----

"Takeru, you will so not believe what I dreamed about right now!"

"If it's anything about fangirls, dogs, and butchers -I don't want to hear it."

"How did you-"

"You've had that dream at least five times straight already."

"But this time it was even more crazy!"

Takeru grimaced. "Honestly, you never had this kind of problem when I was over at your place."

"That's because you're always there to drive it away!" Daisuke blurted, but lowered his voice when he realized what he said. "You're like some lucky charm or something.."

"Jeez, what happened to your sense of courage?"

"Keruu ~~ you're my only hope!"

"Dai, it's three in the morning. Go to sleep."

"I can't! I'll get those whacked-out dreams again," Daisuke whined. "The only good part about it is when you kiss me at the end!"

A long sigh was heard from the other line. "Make some space, I'm coming over." With that, Daisuke grinned cheekily and hung up.

Luck was on his side after all.

* * *

A/N: Nn, I was suppose to post this yesterday, but I didn't have time.

**Veemon:** Excuses, excuses!

**Patamon:** Pathetic!

I try my hardest! T_T

**Veemon:** Wait, what's a BL stand for?

Erm..Boy love.

**Patamon: **Wait, that means-

Ya, the crowd of girls got converted to a yaoi fanclub haha!

**Digimon:** ...

So today was Valentine's Day and I was suppose to post a lovey dovey fic and all, but ya I screwed up some things.

Anyways, next chapter would be a Belated Valentines Chapter. Look forward to it! ^^


	8. Locked Up

**A/N:** Alright, before I get bombed at- I'd like to apologize for not updating in a while.

I also apologize for writing a crappy chapter last time - I know it sucked too. Something was _severely _wrong with me that day.

Looking back at it now, my writing isn't as good as well so I might just rewrite it when I have time.

Anyways with all that aside, a sudden inspiration came into mind for no apparant reason, I got my motivation back and here it is!

On another note: Thank you to all my awesome reviewers! :)

**Warning:** Mild swearing, some sexual scenes (this can't be considered fluff anymore, can it?), and maybe some Occ-ness.

* * *

**Locked up**

_I just can't keep my feelings inside anymore_

**Daikeru**

---

Locked in a storage room and chained to the person you have a secret crush on but can't show your feelings for them whatsoever is the most unlikely thing that could ever happen. Too bad for a certain blond, it did.

_Great, just great._ Takeru sneered at the very thought. _Life must hate me._

"We gotta get out of here." Takeru spoke quietly. He started looking around the room for anything he could use to escape.

"No shit sherlock." Daisuke commented while trying to look for an escape route as well. "Whoever locked us in here is gonna get scewered once we get out."

Being more observant today than any other day, Daisuke saw something shine in the corner of his eyes and instantly rushed towards the area but forgot that he was apparantly cuffed to his friend. Takeru's guard was down and had mercilessly been pulled which resulted him in tripping over an unseen object. Without much thought, Takeru gripped on Daisuke's shirt, pulling him down with him.

_Oh God, no._ Takeru thought to himself when he felt the other press against him. They were in an awkward position, the blond noted- but immediately pushed out any unecessary thoughts out of his mind. _Things like this only happens in stupid fantasies!_

He opened his crystal blue eyes more wider when he saw Daisuke stare at him from above with lust filled eyes.

"Dai, you're heavy." Takeru looked up at the boy who only stared at him with a blank expression.

"Hn..."

".. Daisuke, get off of me." Takeru was beginning to feel the heat rise up to his cheeks when the other brang his face closer to his own but managed to keep his own glare directed to the redhead.

"Why? Do you feel uncomfortable?"

_Why __**wouldn't **__I be?!_ Takeru wanted to yell to the other but felt himself waver at the seductive voice lulling him in. He mentally smacked himself for being so weak.

"Yes. I. Do." He didn't understand what the heck Daisuke was trying to pull but he wasn't going to waste all the hard earn effort he had made to lock up his undesired feelings for the boy up to now.

Without much thought, Takeru shoved the heavier boy off himself while slowly sitting up, giving the other an annoyed and pissed off look. "I'd appreciate it much more if you don't sprawl yourself on me."

Daisuke, after being brutally pushed aside, glanced at Takeru with a grin. "Aw don't saw that. You know you want me."

"W-what?!" The blond spluttered, obviously at a lost on what to say. Who would after hearing your 'former' crush declaring your so-called-affection to him when you know you were denying it in the first place.

With no warning, Daisuke had tackled Takeru to the ground again, catching the blond in surprise. Paying no attention to the protests and complaints, he had straddled Takeru down, grasping his hands which made it impossible to escape.

"Get off me Daisuke or I'll-!"

"You'll do what?" He smirked. Takeru knew he was severely blushing now.

"Dai! What are you-Mrmph!" Lips collided and no more words were uttered.

Takeru clenched his teeth, forcing himself not to make any weird sounds when he felt Daisuke nipped his neck lightly but he couldn't help but shiver when he felt a warm tongue slide against his neck. That same tongue made its way into his mouth again and started exploring the wet cave. The kisses intensified and all the blond could think of was how this was horrifying and alluring at the same time.

Takeru panted when the other finally pulled away – half wanting to murder the brunette while seemingly wanting more as well.

"..Daisuke?" Takeru felt both his arms raised against his head, trapped by the other boy's grip. Daisuke touched his forehead with the blond and grinned.

"I'm not satisfied yet."

Before Daisuke had a chance to make his move, the door slammed opened- revealing what looked like a disheleved and panicking older blond with a messy brown-haired male trying to keep him calm.

"Yamato, relax! I doubt anything's gonna-"

"..."

"Oh."

Yamachi stared and the scene silently. The two caught in the act looked just as shocked and surprised. Daisuke swore under his breath as he quickly got off Takeru and grabbed his hand. Before the older two had the chance to react, they both dashed out of the room like there was no tomorrow.

"..."

"Look, maybe it's not what it seems like.."

"Oh he is so_ fucking_ dead."

* * *

**Patamon:** Wait, how did they get handcuffed in the first place?

Who knows. That will be another story for another day.

**Chibi-veemon**: //turns red// Daisuke is so horny!

**Patamon: **I'm surprised you even know what that means..

Aren't you guys too young to be reading this??

**Chibi-veemon:** Who is Yamachi?

It's Yamato and Tai. Don't change the subject!

**Patamon:** Can't you just write their names then? You'll make the readers confused!

Hey, anyone who's a fan of Taito/Yamachi is a friend of mine. Plus, I was lazy.

**Patamon:** Whatever you say..

**Chibi-veemon: **I want chocolate.

Anyways, another question to answer:

Why do I write Daisuke's hair colour as brunette or redhead when the actual colour is burgundy? It's because writing '_burgundy-haired boy_' is to long, and makes it complicated, plus I'm known to be lazy so I shorten it to brunette/redhead. Yea, I'm bad like that.

Anyways, thanks for reading! - comment, review, do whatever you wish. Just no harsh flames please - it breaks my sprit. :P


	9. Only For you

A/N: So, today is Canada Day! Yesh, and the day where I post this new chapter! Hip hip, horray!

Patamon: Canada..Day? What's that?

Veemon: It's a day about maple syrup! That's what Daviss told me!

Haha, sad. I bet some people didn't even know it was today. Heck, I didn't know until my parents told me this morning!

So... I went to the amusement park that day (you're never too old to have fun!) and while going on some rides, ideas sprung into my head. See what I mean by inspiration popping into my mind at random times?

Anyways, moving on.

Warning: The usual boy love

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any way.

Happy Canada day to all canadian readers out there! And happy normal day to all other countries!

Veemon: I want my maple syrup..

* * *

Only For You

_I'm giving it up only for you_

Daikeru/Takedai

---

Takeru girpped the metal bars as soon as the assistant worker pushed it down in front of him and instant regret filled his mind. He felt his heart beat quicken as the ride began to move but his partner beside him didn't seem fazed at all. The blond took a quick glance at Daisuke who looked more excited than he ever been in his life.

_Damn him._

'The Mammoth' was known to be the most terrifying bad-ass roller coaster in history. So why, Takeru pondered to himself, was he riding on this life-threatening ride when he could be enjoying a nice time at home watching television or sleeping in?

_Daisuke. _Takeru sneered inwardly, answering his own question. If it wasn't for that goggle-headed boy, he would be thoroughly enjoying his alone-time without worrying about having heart attacks anytime soon.

"Scared already?" Takeru turned to look at Daisuke who was currently grinning wildly. He grimanced in return.

"Do I look scared to you?"

"Yes."

A glare.

Takeru was about to retort with an insult when he suddenly felt the ride going up the steep track leading to his impending doom. He really, really wanted to grip something to calm his nerves and the metal bars weren't doing much good to keep his nerves down.

Takeru once again glanced at Daisuke who was had that same wide grin plastered on his face, mocking him in every way possible.

"Hell no." Takeru looked away and instead, resorted to closing his eyes. For the sake of his pride and mentality, in under no circumstances would he cling to Daisuke like some girl throwing herself at her boyfriend when she feels frightened.

"What was that?" Daisuke raised a brow when he heard Takeru mutter something incoherent to himself.

"I was saying how I'm gonna kill you later for this."

Daisuke smirked. "If you're that scared, then you can hold onto me. I'll make_ sure_ your safe." His tone was filled with pure mockery which only made the blond even more pissed than he already was.

"If you think for one minute that I would even touch you, then you're seriously mistaken."

"Oh? How much do you want to bet?"

"I w-OH!SHI--!!"

Takeru's words broke off as soon as the wind buffeted his face while his stomach started doing hectic flips. The ride had dropped down like a rock and was now twisting and turning down the tracks in a wild manner, living up to its name.

Takeru felt sick.

He hated amusement parks.

He hated roller coasters.

He cursed Daisuke.

---

"O-oW-OW!OW! That hurts!"

"I'm really sorry! I seriously didn't mean to do that!"

"Doesn't change the fact that you _did_!"

"I said I was sorry!"

Takeru was currently tending to an injured Daisuke. His hand was completely red, covered in vivid scratches and nail imprints - not to mention some blood clots here and there. Daisuke winced again as Takeru wrapped the last strip of bandage over his right hand and tenderly held onto it.

"You know, holding onto me would've been way better than abusing my hands." Daisuke pointed out.

"Yes I know, and I apologized for that a million times. How long are you gonna hold onto this grudge?" Takeru asked, slightly annoyed. He did feel guilty, but bringing the subject up over and over again could make anyone feel frustrated.

"As long as I will."

"Dai, you're acting really immature."

"Hmm? Who was the one who was too _proud_ to embrace me while they were scared out of their minds?"

"I was not-!"

Daisuke raised a brow. Takeru bit his lower lip before he let out a short sigh, giving into defeat. Slowly, he raised Daisuke's bandaged hand and gently pressed his lips against it.

"I'll make it up to you then.."

A mischievous smile spread across Daisuke's face. "Oh, really?"

"Yes."

"How so?"

"Giving up."

Daisuke frowned. "What?"

Almost instantly, Takeru grabbed hold of Daisuke's other hand and entwined their fingers together and started walking, pulling the other along while looking away.

"-Keru, what are you doing?!"Daisuke followed the other's pace unevenly, lost to what was going on through the blond's mind.

"I'm giving up all my pride only for you, alright?" Takeru answered quickly, still not stopping. It wasn't a second later until realization had hit Daisuke, resulting in a very pleased goggle-headed boy.

Takeru was not one to show affection in public, so it was rare for him to do anything remotely intimidate.

_Plus, it's not everyday I get to see him flustered like that._ Daisuke mused to himself. On the other hand, Takeru was currently distressed. His was face slightly red, not daring to show it Daisuke. God knows what he would do if he saw him like that. Takeru surprised even himself by doing something he thought he never would do in a lifetime.

_I'm showing this side of myself only to you..._

* * *

Simple, short, and sweet like always.

You guys do know that giving up his pride isn't the _only_ thing he would do to make it up to Daisuke later on, right? ;)

I actually like how this turned out...but that depends solely on you guys.

So tell me, was it good, bad or just plain cheesy? Reviews greately appreciated.

Reviews = Motivation! = More Chapters

Until next time...!


End file.
